New Beginnings
by Fayth
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up so sorry that it took so long
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.C. 204  
Auska Yuy was stolen late last night from the Sank Kingdom. A search was put to work and flyers were put up on every colony even the small ones. No such luck in finding her, the search went on till A.C. 206 when David Yuy was born. Mr. and Mrs. Yuy gave up all hope when their son was born, their little girl would never be with them ever again. Heero started the new design of wing zero and wing zero custom.  
  
A.C. 218  
"Rei Gravis to the main deck, Rei Gravis to the main deck." A young girl with long wild moss green hair walked down the hallway toward the main deck. The door to the main deck opened quickly as she stepped up to it and walked in.  
"Who called me up here, you guys better have a good excess for waking me up?" As she looked around her eyes flashed an icy color.   
"I called you up here Sgt. Gravis." A tall man with gray hair stood from the commander's chair.  
"Where's Commander Gorgen, Lieutenant Shepard?"  
"He had to leave on the account of Medical needs..."  
"Yeah right Lt., now where is he?"  
"I told you he had to leave on the account of medical needs."  
"Well if he's gone, then I'm in command now."  
"I don't think so Sgt. Gravis, I'm in control because I'm older than you and more experienced. Here is a video from the Commander." He tossed a small black object toward her; it landed in her hands with a soft smack. She then turned to a blank wall and inserted the object into a hole.  
"Computer play video by the Commander."  
'Yes Sgt. Gravis. Playing tape made by Commander Gorgen.' She stepped back as the wall lit up. The Commander showed up on the screen sitting at his desk.  
"To all the people on board the Mars Space Battle ship that I didn't talk to." He rested his elbows on the table. " I am leaving for a while to go settle personal problems on Earth; I leave all my command to Lt. Shepard." He closed his eyes and sighed, "Rei, don't be mad at me, my higher superiors said they wanted him in charge. They said he gets the job and gets it right." He snorted, "Yeah right he gets the job done, more like in fifty years. I wouldn't let him be in charge of anything, we wouldn't get anything done anytime fast if he was in charge." Laughter rippled through the main deck.  
"Silence." Yelled Shepard. Rei's laughter rippled through the main deck, and got a death glare from Shepard for it, she only rolled her eyes at him.   
"Now all of you I want you all to listen to Lt. Shepard he is in charge until I get back, no further directions. I leave everything up to you Lt. Shepard, and if you mess up; that is if you mess up you will pay badly for what you do. Everyone dismissed.  
"Sgt. Gravis you are to stay here everyone else leave this room." Rei walked over to Lieutenant Shepard.  
"What do you want Shepard?"  
"I have a special mission for you to go on." He grabbed a packet off the table and handed it to her. She opened it silently, "You are to sneak in to Base 01 in the Sank Kingdom, you are then going to find the new Wing Zero Custom and steal it. You then are to come back here immediately, and while you are doing all of this you most be in stealth at all times."  
"Why?"  
"Why, because Heero Yuy is there, he knows all about stealth and knows what to look for when it comes to intruders."  
"Fine I'll do it but you have to pay me."  
"WHAT! There is no payment in this Sgt. Gravis it is a direct order. Now get going the clock is ticking."  
"Whatever." Before he could say anything she walked out. A screen appeared on the far wall.  
"She's on her way to get the gundam, sir."  
"Good, are you sure she can get the job finished, you know how important it is to get that gundam on our side."  
"She'll do it, she may hate me but she knows how to follow orders."  
"Good, I will be arriving in a week." The blanked out and another took its place.  
"Watch her Davis."  
"Yes sir." Transition ended.  
  
  
  
  
'Another boring day at school.' David thought looking at his mom 'Relena Peacecraft' ramble on. All of a sudden his dad 'Heero Yuy' walked in, he straightened up, behind his dad walked in two girls. Both were wearing the schools outfit but one was just a little too short. Her hair was down to her knees; it was a deep moss green with brown highlights. The other had shoulder length hair that was platinum gold.   
"Class today we are getting two new students," his mom pointed to the girls, "would you mind telling the class your names please."  
They both turned to the class, the one with deep moss green hair spoke first, "My name is Fayth Summers." She had Prussian blue eyes. The one with platinum gold hair spoke next, "My name is Ami Winner I am Quatre Reberba Winner's daughter." She had plain blue eyes.  
'She's Quatre's daughter? Ok but who is the other girl she looks like mom and dad mixed together. Hmm I'll ask her later.'  
"Miss Summers who are your parents or is that something you don't talk about."  
"No, it isn't a tender subject, it is just that I don't have any parents and I was adopted at the age of two and I've lived mostly on military bases my whole life."  
"Oh, well why don't you have a seat next to my son David, he is the one in the back by the window. Miss Winner you can sit next to Alex he is the one in the far back right comer starring out the window." A couple of giggles shifted through the room. Fayth walked to the back and sat next to David.  
"Hi my names David Yuy." He held out his hand to her.  
"You already know my name and I don't like to make friends, got that," she glared at him.  
'That looks like dad's famous glare, as Duo puts it. I'll have to ask her later.'  
  
  
After class ended David looked around for her and saw her hurry out the door. He grabbed his books and followed her outside. Fayth sat down on one of the many benches outside and sighed 'this isn't going to be easy, there are probably a million places they could hide a base here and a gundam.'   
"Hey Fayth." He smiled at her as he sat down.  
"Why won't you leave me alone David Yuy."?  
"Just call me David, the reason I won't leave you alone is you look a lot like my dad and mom but mixed."  
"Huh?"  
"Well you have both of their hair color, you have my dad's eyes and his famous glare as all his friends say."  
"Well I'm not related, I don't have any parents, I was told that they were killed in an explosion in space, they didn't even make it to the hospital."  
"Oh, I didn't know."  
"They never know and then their like oh I'm so sorry I wished I could have helped you. It gets on my nerves a lot so don't..."  
"I won't say a thing, because I don't know how it feels and you seem like the person who just wants to be left alone."  
"......."  
"I'll see you later Fayth." With that he got up and left.  
'Maybe I can make friends,' "No," 'I can't I have a mission to do and there is no time for sidetracks. Now where could that base be, it has to be inside the school, probably under ground. Which means I need to figure out the codes for the doors, I doubt they would leave the gundam where any one can get at it.' She hoisted herself up and started walking up the many flights of steps of the Sank Kingdom.  
  
  
Heero sat at his desk wondering who Fayth Summers reminded him of. His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the vid screen, he switched it on. Duo's face showed up on the screen. "Hey Heero, long time no see huh."  
"Yeah I guess so. On what unworthy honor do I owe you for?"  
"Hey, Heero that's not nice."  
"So, why did you call I'm busy."  
"Yeah right Heero I can see that. I called to tell you that I'm coming down to earth in a couple days. I'll be bringing Hilde and our daughter Devion with me too. Hey Heero did you finish the new Wing Zero Custom?"  
"Yeah I did, I don't know why I even built it since I already gave David Wing Zero."  
"You have a daughter some where out there, who knows where, and she is probably still alive. That's why you built it Heero because you know she's still alive. She's like you Heero she could survive any situation she is put in, so stop worrying."  
"Fine, I guess I will see you in a couple of days, bye Duo."  
"Bye Heero, nice talking to you." All he got was a snort before the vid screen turned off.  
'Where have I seen that girl?'  
  
A boy about 15 walked down a hallway and stopped out side a green door, he knocked twice.  
"Zeneth you can come in you, you don't have to knock." He walked in the inside the room closing the door behind him. At a desk sat a lady who by glimpse looks like Lady Une, but the girl had a darker color to her eyes.  
"You don't have to be so polite Lady Une." He sat down in one of the empty chairs by the door.  
"Stop calling me that Zeneth, you know that's not my name."  
"Oh it isn't, I thought it was." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Stop being a jerk you know it's Lira Une, not Lady Une, so stop calling me that."  
"Jese, don't have a cow, I know that's your name I do that to annoy you, duh."   
"Emph, whatever, I have something I need you to do for me."  
"What is it, it better not be like anything last time Lira."  
"No it isn't, I need you to ..."  
  
  
"Let me see, what could the code be?" buttons pushed, the door opened with a ding. "Yes, I'm glad it didn't ask for fingerprints, then I would have been in trouble. Now let me get that gundam and get out of here." Auska whispered under her breath. She walked through the door it slammed shut. "Crap, I knew I should have been more careful." She ran done the rows of mobile suits and halted to a quick stop next to the zero custom. "Aha, found it." She climbed up and opened the door; she heard voices at the door as the gundam opened up. She jumped in, the door slide shut behind her; she carefully strapped herself in and turned on the monitor. She watched the door open, Heero with some guards stepped in, he told them to spread out and leave nowhere unchecked. Auska smiled to herself, "to easy." She turned Zero on, its eyes glowed a bright green before dimming.  
"Their in the Zero custom get them don't let that gundam get out of here, your heads are at stake." The guards fanned out, some got in the White Taurus. Auska didn't waste anytime; she turned around and fired at the wall with the twin buster rifle. The Taurus started firing at her, she flew through the hole and out over the ocean; she kept on firing even with the White Taurus' flowing.  
"They won't catch me," she speed of leaving them far behind, the screen beeped, "what the," the Wing Zero popped up on the screen, "how in the world did he catch me, oh well he won't be able to catch me once I get to the base." All of a sudden a image of Heero and Relena holding a baby girl, the picture shifted Heero was throwing a baby girl of 2 up in the air. The picture shifted and she saw Heero's hard face, while holding a crying Relena, "what is going on," she cried out as a wave of memories flooded her; Zero Custom crashed to the ground. Wing Zero landed next to her, she heard a voice calling her.  
"Fayth, Fayth are you ok, answer me."  
"David?" she whispered.  
"FAYTH, are you okay?" she looked up from her position; his face was on the monitor.  
"I guess so, what a minute how did you know it was me"  
"I didn't know Wing showed me, what happened you were flying straight then the next minute you're crashing into the ground."  
"Zero Custom showed me memories I had forgotten, it showed me so many I guess it overloaded me, I grabbed my head and the you know what happened next."  
"What did Zero Custom show you?"  
"I can't tell you yet though I will, but right now I have to go do something I should have done a long time ago."   
"What." Before he cloud react Zero hit him knocking him over, he watched Zero fly off, "that's where the Neo base, what does she need to do; I better follow her she could get hurt." He flew off after her.  
  
"Lieutenant Shepard Wing Zero Custom approaching at high speeds,"  
"Good tell her she can land out front with the Leos."  
"Sir she's not responding."  
"What do you mean she's not responding, try other methods then." A voice rang out over the system.  
"All personal who value their life better leave right now or they will be destroyed right along with the base."  
"Some people turned around and ran out the door while others were halted by the Lieutenant's yell.   
"Halt, she can't do much now get to your battle stations, I want all eligible mobile suits up and running in 2 minutes. Now Move!" everyone scattered to their places, all guns were aimed at the approaching gundam. Aries and Taurus took off into the air, and Leos on the ground started up. A shot was fired and the battle started, the sky light up in seconds. Auska dodged all of the shots, she lifted up her twin buster rifle and fired; she split the gun and spun in a circle. Many Taurus' and Aries were destroyed in the cross fire of the gun.   
"Time to get up close and personal." She dropped the rifle and pulled out the beam saber, it lit up; Zero Custom's eyes glowed. She flew in closer and slashed left, and then right destroying a couple of Aries, a shot was fired from her left a Taurus exploited behind her. "What the?"  
"Thought you might need help, going by yourself was a suicide mission."  
"I don't need your help, David leave me alone and go home" she fired her shoulder guns at an approaching Taurus, it exploited mobile suits next to it exploited in a flash of light.  
"No I won't." Wing Zero fired his buster rifle to the ground destroying a line of Leos in the process. "I'll get the Leos on the ground and any mobile suit trying to take off, you can get the sky."  
"Fine." She watched Wing Zero fly to the ground and destroy a couple Leos up close with the shoulder guns. "I have to watch my back not his he can take care of himself." She turned Zero Custom around and flew off straight toward the center of a group of Taurus and Aries. She slashed left and right not even given them a chance to react. Soon they were all destroyed, she turned her attention back to David; he was doing ok so she flew down and picked up her twin buster rifle. She looked back at him and saw a Leo trying to sneak up on him. "No." she whispered she raised the rifle and fired, the Leo exploited with a swirl of colors. He turned around quickly his voice rang over he system.  
"Thanks Fayth." Then it was gone. Soon all of the mobile suits were destroyed she flew over to David and landed next to him.  
"How much damage did you get." David's face popped up on the screen.  
"Not much and you?"  
"Same. I think all of their mobile suit are destroyed."  
"Yeah I think so too." All of a sudden the ground opened up in three places and three new gundams appeared. "What the..." the two of the gundams looked like the Mercurius and Vayeate but one was a purple shade and the other a dark green. The last one was a whole new gundam, it looked like a mix between the Mercurius and the Vayeate; its color was a brownish tone. It had a weird gun that looked like a buster rifle and a beam cannon put together, it had those annoying crash shields attached to it back (they were a bluish tone). "I bet it has a beam saber right along with all of its toys. David do you know what those things are."   
"No I don't I have never seen the third but the others look like the Mercurius and Vayeate."  
"I know the third one must be a new one." All of a sudden the two gundams took and flew right by Zero Custom, flew right to David. "David watch out..." the third one took off and fired a shot at Auska. "Oh so that's the way you want to be, fine by me." She fired a shot at it, it dodged it and dropped its gun and pulled out its beam saber. Auska jumped back just in time to dodge getting slashed into pieces. She pulled out her beam saber to, she slashed at it, but it only dodged her attack and cam after her. "It's to fast, how can I beat it, hmm, maybe a surprise attack nobody really knows what this gundam has but Zero Custom has should me, so now it time to party. Alright Zero time to show them who's the boss around here." She fired a decoy shot a it, just as she thought it dodged it, while it was dodging it she flew behind it and sliced it in half. It exploited sending Zero Custom plummeting backward, she crashed to the ground sending up lots of dirt. "Ouch, major headache coming along. David where are you I can't see you, are you ok?"  
"Fayth Help me I can't battle both of them at the same time their too powerful, Fayth..."  
"David, NO." she opened the wings of Zero Custom and took off into the sky, where she saw David being defeated by the two new gundams. She flew over there and slashed destroying the one that looked like the Mercurius. All of a sudden she was hit from behind and sent plummeting to the ground a third time that day. She shifted her position and look up into the sky, there floating in the air was a new gundam. "What the?" the gundam had the body of the Epyon but the colors were all different; they were different shades from black to white. It had a pair of wings just like Zero Custom but they were a black instead of white. A face popped up on her screen, it was a boy, probable her age; he had short, brown wavy hair and light green eyes. His voice floated over her system.  
"You destroyed the base, that was my home, the only home I ever had; you are going to pay for it Rei. And don't think you can get away this system is just as powerful as yours."  
"Mine?"  
"Yeah, yours that system just doesn't let any pilot it; that is how it was programmed." His gundam pulled out his light saber, and flew toward her. She lifted off the ground; he slashed dirt. Fayth (Rei) pulled out her saber and flew towards him; an image filled her sight of a group of young boys laughing. Another one of the Epyon and Wing Zero fighting in outer space with a giant space ship in the background, Libra flashed across her mind.  
"What is going on," she grabbed her head in pain as more images flooded her brain.   
David saw Zero Custom go down, "No." he whispered, "not the flash backs." He ducked and swung back as the Vayeate fired at him.  
"Noo!" Fayth grabbed the controls and flew right past the new gundam as it came toward her. He watched it fly off  
"What the?" he saw the Wing Zero having trouble, he fired a shot and the Vayeate exploited sending the Wing Zero back wards. He turned around and flew in the opposite direction; he turned around, "We'll meet again you can bet your life on It." he turned back around and flew off leaving a very confused David.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam, but I do own their kids, sigh, I hate that, don't you all wish we could own them. LOL  
  
Don't mind my grammar, I totally stink at it, my cousin says she's going to beat me if I don't learn how to use it correctly. Well go on and read part 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
David leaned back in the chair tired of watching his dad pace back and forth. Heero had called all the pilots to a meeting. Trowa came with his son Avion and his gundam Heavyarms Kai. Quatre came with the Maganacs and Ami's gundam. Duo arrived a few hours ago with Hilde, Devian and her gundam. None of them were on his mind though, Fayth was, he had no idea where she flew off to and who this new guy was?  
'This is so mind boggling,' his hands grabbed his head and winced in pain.  
"What's wrong David?" He looked up and saw Ami looking at him.   
"Nothings wrong." He snapped. He saw her wince from the blow, "Sorry I'm not in a good mood."  
"Oh ok." She turned back to talking to Devian. Their conversation floated over to him.  
"Why did he snap at you," Devian stole a glance his way.  
"I don't know, he said he wasn't in a good mood." She lifted her drink, took a sip of it and set it back down.  
"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England."  
" Huh."   
"It's just a saying Ami nothing more.  
"Oh, what were you going to say?"  
"I was going to say he looks like a person who has to much on his brain right now and it's hard for him to comprehend it."  
"How would you know?"  
"It happened to me once, I didn't like it one bit..." he grabbed his head in pain again, and then lifted it on his father.  
'Maybe if I concentrate on something else maybe the pain will stop.' His father was passing some papers around 'probably the new gundams.' His father spoke up.  
"David do you know what this gundam was called?" he looked over at the picture. His dad was holding up; it was of the one Fayth fought.  
"No," his dad's eyes narrowed.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure, if you're so interested in knowing what it is called why don't you go ask the pilot who took off with Zero Custom." He heard little gasped around the room, he took a quick look around to look at everyone's face; he knew he got some surprised looks even from his dad but that was covered up quickly by his anger. 'I'm dead.' Just then a servant walked in.  
"David Yuy you have a call on line 3." David shot up out of the chair.  
"Ok, I take it." he heard someone chuckle behind him as he walked out. He took it across the hall. He picked up the phone, "Hello."  
"David is that you," a familiar voice rang over the phone.  
"Fayth! Is that you, are you ok?"  
"Yeah its me and I'm ok, I just freaked out that's all." He chuckled to himself.  
"Where are you?'  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why?  
"Do you remember the little fight that happened yesterday?"  
"Oh yeah."  
" David I have to ask you a question? It is very important."  
"What?"  
"Will you come with me?"  
"Where?"  
"Outer space?"  
"What." He cupped his hand over his mouth. "Why me?"  
"I don't know I feel I can trust you that's why."  
"Oh, ok I'll come."  
"You will?"  
"Yep, where can I meet you at and do I need my gundam?"  
"I'm in your country, so meet me at the space port and bring your gundam."  
"Gotcha, I'll be there in an hour or so."  
"Ok by David."  
"Bye." He hung up the phone and walked over to the door and peeked out. No one was around. "Good," he whispered. He tiptoed down the hall and into his room. He went to his closet and threw some clothes on the bed for about a month. He grabbed his knapsack and stuffed everything in it. He then walked out of his room and down the hall, and stopped by the elevator; it opened with a Bing. David walked into it, and then put a key into a slot in the wall; the elevator started moving downward. David leaned up against the wall. 'What is going on, everything is seems so crazy. I wonder why she wants me to come? Oh well.' The door opened with a Bing and he stepped out. He looked around and his eyes traced over the spot where Zero Custom use to sit, now there was a big hole where she fired to get out. He turned around and faced Wing Zero, 'well here goes nothing.' Just before he climbed up the elevator opened and Lira, Devian, Avion, Ami and the old gundam pilots stepped out. Devian's voice floated over to him, "I saw him step into the elevator and it didn't stop on the basement it kept going down." He was starting to not like her now.  
"Are you sure?" His dad looked around, David ducked behind the leg.  
"Yes I'm sure, let's look around he has to be here." They started to wonder around.  
'It's now or never,' he jumped up onto the leg, then up to the compartment door. He pushed the button as he heard a shot from Lira saying there he is. The door swung opened and he jumped in; the slammed shut behind him as he sat down in the seat. He strapped himself in and grabbed the controls. Wing Zero's eyes glowed and the screen popped up. He saw Avion and Devian getting in their gundams, 'got to hurry.' He flew start ahead right trough the hole in which Fayth made. A shot was fired from behind, 'warning shot.' Devian's face popped up on his screen, "where are you going David?"  
"None of your busyness Devian." He turned on the boosters and shot ahead.  
"You're not getting away that easily." He looked out of the corner of his eye she had turned her boosters on too and was steadily closing the gap.  
'She is not going to give up easily, I hope she is easily fooled.' A smile crept onto his face. 'Well here goes.' Wing Zero stopped so suddenly that Deathscythe Hxxx flew right fast him, 'yes.' He started forward and when he got close to her he turned a sharp right; he knocked her over causing her to fall to the ground. He speed off, 'I don't need to worry about Avion his gundam is slow.' Devian watched Wing Zero fly off; she smashed her fist on the screen.  
"Devian are you ok,"  
"Yes I'm fine."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've just had my pride hurt, that's all."  
"Oh." He chuckled to himself, "poor Devian need me to kiss it and make it all better?"  
"Stop rubbing it in Avion, come on we best get back to base and tell Heero what happened."  
"Ok let's go." Deathscythe Hxxx slowly got up and started walking back, Heavyarms joined her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he, he said he'd be here an hour ago?" Fayth grumbled as she nervously paced around the chairs in the airport. Someone grabbed her from behind.  
"Gotcha." She spun around.  
"David don't do that you scared me."  
"That was the point."  
"Jerk." A smile crossed his face.  
"Why thank you, I never knew you knew my name so well."  
"Ha ha, let's go the shuttle leaves in ten minutes, we need to get your gundam, on the space ship, and get ready to go, the space ship is around gate 306. Drop your gundam off there, there are some people I trust there, they'll load your gundam." With that she turned around and walked off. David turned around and walked in the opposite direction wondering what was on her nerves.  
  
"Hey Avion come here." Devian yelled.  
"What is so important that you have to yell?" He walked over to her where she sat at a computer typing.   
"Well one thing is how is David going to get far with a gundam and stay hidden."   
"What about the ocean?"  
"No he hates water?"  
"Why? Avion pulled up a chair and sat next to her, Ami wondered in wondering why Devian was yelling at the top of her lungs for Avion. She pulled up a chair and took a seat around Devian and Avion.   
"I've heard that something happened to him when he was little and he came really close to drowning."  
"How close?"  
"Close enough to stop breathing for a min.?" Ami gasped.  
"Alright so what are our other options?"  
"Air ports."  
"Air ports?"  
"Yeah, there is one shuttle that is leaving the sank kingdom today, and guess what it has two gundams aboard."  
"Where is it headed?"  
"L1 colony."  
"Well what are we waiting for let's get ready to go, Devian when does the next shuttle leave?'  
"Tomorrow in the morning."  
"Alright it is settled we leave in the morning, make sure you guys get you stuff pack. Devian come with me so we can tell the old gundam pilots."  
"Okay." They both walked out the door; Ami watched them walk out a sneer on her face.   
"What's wrong Ami?" Hilde walked in.  
"No nothing." She stammered.  
"Yeah sure Ami I saw how you were looking at him, your jealous."  
"I am not." With that she walked off, steaming mad.  
"Yes you are," Hilde whispered under her breath while smiling.  
  
Devian and Avion just finished their report to Heero.   
"Ok go get ready I'll tell the rest." they nodded their heads and walked out.  
All the old gundam pilots steppe doubt from the shadows. "Here them guys," they all nodded their heads, "what is he doing?"  
"Were as clueless as you Heero, I think we should let them," he paused then continued, "with their gundams.'  
They all starred at Duo especial Heero he than spoke up.  
"Duo have you gone crazy if we start showing the gundams people will panic, and we don't need a war on our hands."  
"I have to agree with Duo, Heero," everyone turned to Trowa who leaned against the wall, "seems everything is happening in space now. After the destruction of the Neo base all of its originations have been heading toward space. It seems that David's friend figured it before us."  
"Your right I have noticed the change in numbers of the Neo bases, they have been disappearing. All right Trowa let's go tell them they need to bring their gundams with them.   
"Rodger that Heero, come on Quatre you can come with me, and Duo can go with you Heero.  
"Rodger," answered all three of them together.  
  
On a ship headed toward L1 colony  
David drifted in and out of sleep, dreaming of things he hasn't dreamt of in a long time. Like whenever he drowned when he was a little boy, he shock his making a mental note not to take any medicine or drinks from Fayth. He turned and looked toward Fayth who was typing on the laptop she had brought with her on the ship. He sighed slightly, Fayth looked up at him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing you just remind me of my dad."  
"How?"  
"Well he has a laptop and nothing, I mean nothing comes between him and his laptop."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know but I know never to come between him and his laptop." He shocks his head at a faint memory.  
"What happened?"  
"Oh nothing happened to me, it happened to my mom." He laughed slightly at the memory that played in his head.  
"Well are you going to tell me?" she closed the laptop and starred at him directly.  
"Yeah ok, well I don't remember what exactly happened but I remember that my mom threw his laptop out the window and it happened to land in the pool." A smile crossed her face.  
"And?"  
"Well, Duo, my dad's friend, just happened to walk in the instant she threw it out the window. He grabbed Relena and told her to run for her life, which she did. It took Trowa, Pagan and Duo just to hold back Heero, and Quatre was trying to find a place to hide Relena till he cooled off." She burst out laughing at the mental picture that played in her mind.  
"Your mom is Relena Peacecraft right?"  
"Yeah and my dad is Heero Yuy."  
"Oh"  
"Oh what?"  
"Oh nothing, I can wonder can't I?"  
"Yeah, I guess, when we'll we arrive on L1?" he leaned back in his seat.  
"In less than an hour." He groaned.  
"Hey it could be worse." She smiled sweetly at him  
"Don't say that or it will be." He closed his eyes, "well, I'm going to sleep wake me when we get there, ok?"  
"Yeah sure." She reopened he laptop and continued to type down what she had been doing before David interrupted her, 'well it was a good interruption.' A small smile crept up on her face.  
  
Ship from sank kingdom heading toward space  
Avion sat quietly in the pilots seat with Devian next to him in the passenger seat, and Ami was fast asleep somewhere in the back. He adverted his attention back to the window, and starred at the pacing stars and L1 colony that was a dot in the distant.   
"What are you starring out, Avion?" he jerked his gaze toward her.  
"Just looking at the stars,"  
"Oh ok, why?" he smiled slightly at her question.  
"When I was little I always loved the stars, but on L3 colony I could never really see them. Sure they put stars in the sky but it wasn't the real thing, like it is now."   
"Oh, I've always been in space, and was able to see the stars. I worked on a salvage ship with my mom, dad, and my dad's crazy friend Howard. Even in the dead of space he would be wearing his Hawaiian shirt and his sunglasses. He cracks me up, the only one actually next to my dad."  
"Yeah, Duo can make anyone laugh even Heero." He closed his eyes, "Hey Devian do you think we can stop this war before it happens?" he looked over at her.  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"We can't stop it because it already has begun." She leaned back and starred at the passing stars, Avion soon did exactly what she did.  
  
  
Auska sifted her gaze to David who had fallen asleep long ago. 'I want to tell, I want to tell him so badly, but I know I have to wait till we're alone where no one can hear us, because the finally card can't be shown till the end of the game.'  
"Hey Rei,"  
"Yeah, Jake." She starred up at him as walked over to her.  
"We're about to dock to L1 colony, want us to keep the gundams aboard till your ready to leave?"  
"Yeah, toss me my bag from up there." He reached up and threw the bag at her, which she caught and started to stuff her things into. "Jake?" He turned back around.  
"Yeah Rei."  
"Could you have another space ship ready that can carry a gundam by itself."  
"Why?"  
"Well me and my friend won't be together, he'll probably have to leave earlier than I have to."  
"Why?"  
"The other new gundam pilots, I don't think they would let him go away with him telling them why, so I know their on their way here right now." She turned her attention to David as Jake walked off and started shaking his shoulders lightly, "David, earth to David, time to wake up." He woke up with a slight jump, and Fayth burst out laughing. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He slowly got up and gathered his things.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, done let's go."  
  
  
Lira stood in front of the two gundams, Tallgeese 3, and the new improved Epyon. 'They are such magnificent machines, I wonder how these such beautiful things could be destroyed just to be rebuilt again.' Zeneth walked slowly up behind Lira.   
"Well done Lira," she bowed slightly, "you've done a great job on rebuilding the gundams, but I didn't come here to praise you."  
"Well then why did you come because I am in no mood to listen to you criticize me." "No I didn't come to do that," he walked till he faced her, "we've got a problem, gundam 00, 01, 02, 03, and 04 are all on their way to space, plus the Po's brat is on his way from L5 with a new gundam; just as advanced as ours."  
"What," she yelled startling some of the workers, "how can that be we are the only ones with this technology." She started pacing around Zeneth.  
"Well the only thing I can think of is we've got a little spy on our hands, stop pacing around."  
"I want you to search this whole factory and find that traitor, I will not have traitors in my building; find him and bring him to me, I'll deal with him personally." She turned around and stormed off toward her office.  
Up in an air vent, milky blue eyes pierced the darkness   
"Crap, I'd better hurry up and get this information for mom, and get my butt out of here." He slowly turned around, dark brown fell in his face, "Darn hair," he swatted it away and crawled away into the darkened air vent.  
  
In some hotel on L1 colony  
"Alright now that were only now will you tell me what is going on?"  
"I think you need to sit down for what I have to tell you."  
"Fine," he plopped down on the bed, sinking into the soft covers, "now will you tell me?"  
"Yes," Fayth (Rei) grabbed a chair by the bed and sat down quietly, "alright when I fell zero showed me things that were memory's from Heero. Let me finish David then ask the question, please, thanks. All right where was I, oh yeah, ok, it told me things too, it told me my real name is Auska Yuy/Peacecraft, I was born in A.C. 203, I was 1 years old when I was stolen from my bed in the Sank Kingdom. I grew up on the Neo base under the name Sgt. Rei Gravis, I learned how to pilot any kind of mobile suit I was put, I'm a top hacker at the Neo base and an can hack into anything. A couple weeks ago I received a mission from Lt. Shepard to steal Zero Custom, and bring it back to the base. I know figured out that my friend Commander Gorgon, who took care of me, was sent away because I guess he didn't agree with the people who wanted me to steal Zero Custom. I hope he's ok though, he never wanted what happened to happen, he was always telling me I could be better than what I was. I never understood him then and now I understand completely, on with my story. Well actually there's nothing more to tell you know what happens after I get to the Sank Kingdom."  
"So you're my sister?"  
"Yeah, weird huh?"  
"No, not at all, I just wished we had time to grow up together. Hey do you know who the new pilot was?"  
"No I don't but the way things are going I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later."  
Ring, ring, "is that your phone?"  
"Yeah," he took it out off his jacket pocket, "don't worry it doesn't have a tracer." He picked it up. "Hello... yeah its me... I'm the only one who knows how to work this phone...no I won't...what no way...that can't b...yeah I'll come...where...where...oh ok I'll be there in 10 minutes...yeah I have it why...alright I'm leaving...bye... click."  
"Well what's wrong?"  
"That was Avion their at the loading dock and they want me to come right now and go see them."  
"They?"  
"Avion, Devian, and Ami, they also brought their gundams. I'd better get going, here's my number" he slipped her a card, "call me if you need anything."  
"Ok, David?" he turned around.  
"Yeah,"  
"Don't tell anyone, they don't need to know right now."  
"Don't worry I won't Auska." He smiled and walked out the door closing it behind him.  
"Well no reason on staying here, I need to go find out who Shepard's contact was. Now where would I start, I guess the Neo base on L2 colony, best place to start looking." Auska (Fayth) got up, gathered her things and walked out the door closing it silently behind her.  
Out on the street  
Auska starred at the ground wondering about all the new memories that she all of a sudden gained while talking to David. All of a sudden she bumped into someone, "hey watch..." she looked at the person and gasps; it was the pilot of the new gundam she had fought at the Neo base on Earth.  
"Hello Rei Gravis or should I say Auska Yuy/Peacecraft."  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, wish I did though, we all do  
  
  
Chapter 3  
"Zeneth were in the world are you?" screamed Lira at the top of her lungs.  
"Right here, you don't need to yell, some people do need sleep unlike others. What do you want?" Lira walked over to where Zeneth was standing.  
"We're reading to head out to space, so go get ready we'll be leaving in 2 hours." she walked off toward the ship.  
"I'll be there." Whispered Zeneth, "just you wait Zero Custom pilot, we've got a showdown to do in space." He turned around and walked off.   
  
"So let me get this straight, your name is Orion," he nodded his head. After they had bumped into each other, they had gone back into the hotel. "What is your gundams name?"  
"His name is Tragoes, and he is made exactly from the Epyon and the original Wing Zero Custom, but he has the same Zero system as your gundam."  
"Orion why are you telling me all of this?" she leaned forward in her seat.  
"Well..."he leaned further into the couch, "I've been telling you because my mom said I could trust you, also my dad said I could trust you."  
"Your mom and dad... who are they?"  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you right now I have to protect them."  
"Why?"  
"Well, they had to split up to protect me and my sister from the Neos."  
"Then why did you fight me back there?"  
"We all have to act sometimes Fayth or what should I call you?" she laughed at him.  
"Just call me Fayth for right now, when you can call me Auska I don't have a clue, but I guess you'll know sooner than me." Orion didn't push the subject and they sat in silence.  
  
"Come on David for the tenth time why did you come here with the girl?" David sat on a wooden chair in some kind of kitchen. Avion stood in front of him, Ami to his left and Devian to his right.  
"What girl?"  
"Don't play dumb we know you left with that girl, Fayth I think her name was?" Devian slammed her fist on the table.  
"What are you hiding David?" he leaned toward her.  
"Even if I knew something I wouldn't tell you I came here for my own reasons, get that through you thick head." A smile crept up on his face, he slowly got up, and "I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my gundam, I was going there before you stopped me. It's time that we got ready for a battle."  
"A battle," both Ami and Avion said.  
"Yes, there was a report of 20 ms carriers heading this way, how they figured out we were here leaves me clueless. So if you'll excuse me I need to get to my gundam before they arrive." He turned around and walked out the door.  
"Well Devian, Ami, are we going with him?"  
"Yes lets go he does need help." Piped up Ami.  
"Devian?"  
"Fine lets go but I still need to pay him back." A smile spread across her face.  
"Devian!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing let's go."  
  
Beep Beep, Fayth picked up her phone.  
"WHAT, that can't be, how did they... yeah I'm still in the motel... huh he did... with who... yeah it's ok... did he say anything... yeah... 20 carriers how...yeah I'm heading over there now..." Fayth put her hand over the phone.  
"Hey where is your gundam?"  
"Its in port 8, why?"  
"Hang on... yeah I'm still here... give me 2 hours and I'll be there... how long will it take the carriers to get here... alright enough time... see you in a couple of hours... bye." Click. "Come on Orion we need to get your gundam and then head to loading dock 2 to get my gundam." He slowly got up. "What's wrong we need to get going they'll be arriving in 3 hours or less."  
"This isn't a battle I need to be fighting."  
"Why?"  
"I need to get some information to my mom on L2." She burst out laughing, "what's so funny Fayth?"  
"I intended to go there any way, I need to find out who ordered Shepard to send me to go get the Zero Custom."  
"Oh well call your friends and tell them to get ready to go in an hour, I'll meet you at the resource satellite in an hour an half."  
"Right see you then." Both of them ran out the door and split off into two different directions.  
  
Ring ring, "Hello... what ar... fine I'll listen... you and wh...oh, oh I see... alright why... there is a place called Sea peaks heard of... well Quatre owns the lan... yes yeah now listen to me... Quatre has a mansion there so why don't you and... fine I won't, just head there it will be safe for now... yes it is big enough... alright see you there." Click.  
"Who was that?"  
"Fayth."  
"What?"  
"Shut up Devian and listen to me."  
"I'm listening."  
"She says we shouldn't fight this battle yet, so I told her to go to Quatre's place on L2 since she was already going there. I also told her I'd meet her there."  
"Well what about us?" Ami stammered.  
"You can all come."   
"Well what are we waiting for let's go."  
"Now you're talking Devian." The left laughing their heads off at Devian personality that seem so much like her dad's.  
  
'I wonder if I can find Orion's frequency,' "Orion, Orion come in are you out there?" his face popped up on her screen.  
"Yeah"  
"David says there is a place on L2 where we can lay low for awhile..."  
"But what?"  
"The rest of the new pilots will be there."  
"That will have to be ok because I need a place to law low. Where is this place at?"  
"The place is called Sea peaks, it is one of Quatre's mansions. David transferred me a map of where it's. Do you want the map?"  
"No I know where it is."  
"Ok well see you there."  
"Bye" Orion's face disappeared off the screen.  
"I wonder what his problem is, oh well I'll probably find out later like everything else."  
  
Ring ring, "Hello," a woman's voice answered and turned into a mother's worried voice, "Orion, are you ok, nothing happened to you did it, did you get the information I..."  
"MOM!"  
"What?"  
"I'm fine and yes I did get the information you asked for, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I met up with Auska, who is under the name Fayth, we're going to L2 to lay low Lira and Zeneth are on their way to L1 right now."  
"How did they find out so quickly?"  
"I don't know."  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Are you sure you want to go this earlier in the battle?"  
"Yes, now tell me where you are going."  
"Fine we are going to Quatre's place called Sea Peaks." He heard his mom intake of breath.   
"Is he going to be there?"  
"No, only the other new pilots."  
"Other pilots?"  
"Yeah, David, Ami, Avion, and Devian, the old pilot's kids."  
"Oh ok good I'll be there, where are you?"  
"Right out side L2 ready for docking."  
"Ok I will see you at Quatre's place in an hour or so. Goodbye for now my son, and you best not get in any trouble till I get there."  
"I won't, love you mom, see you in an hour or so." Click.  



	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Zeneth," yelled Lira over the COM link, his face popped up on her screen.  
"Yeah, what do you want, Lira!"  
"Why are we turning I thought we were going to L1."  
"Change of plans, instead we're heading toward L2."  
"Why?"  
"If you keep your mouth shut once and awhile instead of opening it, then maybe you would know what is going on." She starred at him mouth gasping open, and then formed a straight thin line. Just before she could yell back at him he switched off the COM link, leaving her in darkness.  
"I'll get you for that Zeneth, just you wait I'll get you for that."  
  
In front of Sea Peaks manor, two cars pull up  
Fayth got out and ran to the other car.  
"Hey Orion," he got out and smiled.  
"Hey Fayth, dang this place is huge."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Ever been here."  
"Yeah when I was really little, I think it was a reunion between all the old pilots."  
"Ok." Fayth walked back to her car, grabbed her things and headed back to where Orion was still standing.  
"Come on Orion grab your stuff." He reached back in grabbed his things and slammed the door. Fayth grabbed his arm and started dragging him toward the house.  
"Fayth, I can walk."  
"Oh, yeah." She quickly let do and smiled. They walked up to the door and opened it, "come on." They walked in and Fayth shut the door behind them. "HELLO, Anyone here?"  
"FAYTH?" yelled a muffled voice; someone could be heard running down some stairs and more people following. David slid around the corner and stopped, "Hey Fayth, who's that with you?" Ami, Avion, and Devian slowed to a stop behind David.  
"Who are you two?" Fayth smiled.  
"My name is Fayth and this is Orion." She gestured to the person behind her. Devian glared at her.  
"You're the person who stole Wing Zero Custom!"  
"I prefer to call him Zero Custom."  
"He's not your gundam Fayth, that gundam was made for Auska Yuy/Peacecraft, not a Fayth Summers." Fayth's eyes narrowed and her voice flattened out.  
"Zero Custom chose me, Devian, so lay off."  
"Come on you two stop fighting we're suppose to be on all the same side." Devian sighed and spoke up.  
"Yeah you're right Ami," she held out her hand, "Friends?" Fayth shook her hand.  
"Friends." Ami looked at Orion who stood behind Fayth.  
'Dang he looks a lot like Quatre and Dorothy' "So Orion," he looked over to her, 'Those are Quatre's eyes but they are Dorothy's color.'  
"Yeah."  
"Are you a gundam pilot?" everyone looked at him, Fayth just smiled.  
"Yes I am, I pilot Tragoes."  
"Cool," now he had Avion's attention, "what does your gundam look like?"  
"Fayth's friends are bringing our gundams in a couple of hours, so you'll get to see it then." He nodded in agreement.  
"Well since I know this place better than any of you, I'll show you where your rooms are, follow me." Ami motioned with her hand. They headed up a flight of stairs and reached the first floor. Ami pointed to the right, "my room is here," she pointed to the first one on the right, "Devian is next to me, and David is next Devian. To the left is Avion's," she pointed to the first door on the left, "Orion's is next to him and Fayth is next to Orion. Let's go unpack our stuff and meet downstairs for something to eat."  
"Who's going to cook?" David asked.  
"I can," aim smiled, "I already unpacked my things so I'll go cook while you guys go unpack." Everyone nodded their heads and split up  
Downstairs an hour later  
"Ami that was the best grilled sandwich I ever had," everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks, I just have a knack for cooking anything."  
"Hey did anyone just hear a car pull up." Devian whispered.  
"No," a car door slamming echoed threw the house. They all got up, ran to the front door an Ami pulled it open. A lady with long platinum blond hair walked up to them she smiled at them.  
"Hello, you all must be the new gundam pilots."  
"Who are you," her eyes gazed at Orion for a second, who nodded, before returning to the group; Fayth saw the small gesture.  
"My name is Dorothy Catalonia, I'm here to get some information from..." she trailed off.  
"Its ok you can tell them, it won't matter much any longer. They'll find out sooner or later."  
"Ok, I came here to get some information from my son Orion." Everyone turned to Orion who was just starring at her.  
"I thought you were his mother you look a lot like him," everyone turned to Ami.  
"Well Ami if you figured out that much have you figured out who his father is."  
"Well kind of but I'm not sure."  
"Well don't say a thing."  
"Well would you like to come in?"  
"Why thank you, I think I will." She carried in a small tote bag in her hand. Ami closed the door behind her.  
  
A black limo pulled up far away from the house and four of the old gundam pilots got out.  
"Man I am so glad to finally walk around, being stuffed in a car with four people and a butler is not my idea of traveling." Duo stretched his arms and legs.  
"Hn."  
"Ha. Even Heero agrees with me," duo started dancing around him.  
"Duo stop!" duo kept on prancing around. Quatre all of a sudden took off at a run toward the mansion. All of them looked over and saw a familiar pink car. They all took off after Quatre, Heero in the lead.  
  
Orion and Dorothy had walked off to talk and had been talking for over two hours. They finally came out.  
"Ami..." Quatre ran into the house banging the door open, he ran into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Dorothy, she only smiled at him. The rest of the old pilots ran into the room and stopped behind Quatre, Heero found his voice first.  
"What are you doing here Dorothy, you said you would stay away from here."  
"I said Mr. Yuy that I would stay away until the pilots met each other, and as you can see they have all met each other," he only starred at her, "what's wrong Mr. Yuy run out of things to say?"  
"Hn."  
"I haven't," everyone looked at Quatre, "follow me Dorothy we nee to talk," she only nodded, "come on Heero, Duo, and Trowa come with us," they nodded and followed, Heero stopped and turned around.  
"Stay here all of you." He glared at all of them, and then walked away. Devian was about to follow but Orion's voice stopped her.  
"Don't even think of it Devian." She glared at him, "doesn't even faze me, not like Heero's famous glare." Everyone looked at him closely; he only shrugged and dropped into a chair that was next to him.  
  
In A Room  
Heero locked the door behind him and nodded to Quatre.  
"What are you doing here Dorothy, you promised you would keep Orion away to keep him safe." Yelled Quatre.  
"I had no idea he was going to be at the same Neo base the person who stole the Wing Zero Custom would blow it up. So stop yelling at me Dear."  
"Sorry Dorothy I just don't want the Neo's to find out anything out." He went over and hugged her.  
"I know, I know Quatre, I don't want to see them get hurt either but they've gundam pilots. We have to stop treating them like babies, they've grown up." She hugged him even more. Trowa spoke up.  
"Well what are we going to do now that they know each other?" Heero, who was leaning up against the doorframe, spoke up.  
"Keep them here and lay low for awhile."  
"Heero," he turned his attention toward Dorothy.  
"Yeah"  
"Orion said that Ami, Avion, Devian and David's gundams are here and his and Fayth's..."  
"Fayth," babbled Duo between mouth fulls of candy he had found on a table, "who's that?"  
"She is the one who stole Wing Zero Custom." Duo spit candy everywhere.  
"What, but that gundam is only made for Auska to pilot it!"  
"I know and Orion said she pilots it like a pro." She turned toward Heero who had a blank expression on his face, "Heero...HEERO!" his head jerked in her direction.  
"What."  
"Heero she looks a lot like you and Relena, do you think she could be Auska?"  
"Maybe, Wing Zero Custom was made only for her to pilot it. If it chose her than maybe it is her."  
"Come on heero can't you show any more emotions, you just found your lost daughter."  
"And it's going to stay that way Duo." He glared at him.  
"Why," squeaked Duo.  
"Why, because it is safer for her to remain Fayth. No one knows about how I made the Wing Zero Custom except you guys."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Come on let's go out there I think we've been in here long enough." Quatre let go of Dorothy and headed toward the door.  
"Yes, let's go, I am starving." Duo ran to the door and ran into it.  
"Duo you're suppose to unlock it and open it before you got out." Laughed Dorothy.  
"Yeah, I knew that." He unlocked the door, opened it and ran out. Everyone slowly followed him.  
  
In the living room  
"What is taking them so long, I'm starving." Wined Devian.  
"Devian we just ate not that long ago." Stated Avion.  
"I know but now I'm hungry again." Duo all of a sudden ran into the living room. He turned around and yelled back down the way he'd just come.  
"Hey Quatre, will you please cook something, I'm starving."  
"Ask Ami she's better at cooking than me." He turned around.  
"Ami?"  
"Alright, I'll cook but you have to stay out of the kitchen."  
"Deal." He walked over to one of the couches and plopped down right next to Devian who was holding a grumbling stomach. Everyone burst out laughing, the old pilots walked in when Ami made her statement. Ami disappeared into the kitchen, David walked over to his dad.  
"Mad at me for leaving without telling."  
"Yes but you had your reasons and I can't be mad at you for that."  
"Cool." Trowa walked over to a TV, turned it on, and flipped it to some news; he turned it up.  
"Everyone listen to this," they all looked toward him.  
"About 20 mobile suit carriers sighted 30 miles from L2, I repeat that about 20 mobile suit carriers or more have reported to have been seen 30 miles from L2. If you are on L2 I suspect you get some where safe." He flicked off the T.V.  
"Their me and Orion."  
"Who?"  
"I don't know but thy were about an hour away from L1 when we left." Orion spoke up.  
"I know who they are," everyone turned toward him.  
"Who!"  
"Zeneth Merquise and Lady Lira Une."  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, but I do own my characters,   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
They all stood eyes wide and mouths opened looking at Orion. Heero's eyes narrowed.  
"How do you know this?"  
"I had to get some information for Dorothy and that is how I found out they were there. I got out before they could catch me." Heero all of a sudden started walking off, Duo ran up to him.  
"Hey Heero, where are you going?" Heero turned around.  
" To find Zechs and Lady Une." He continued walking off.  
"We'll I'm coming with you," Heero only nodded, and walked off with Duo behind him.  
"Heero," Fayth yelled, he turned around and looked at her. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?"  
"Hn," he opened a door and walked in, Fayth followed him in, the door shut behind her. Devian looked around.  
"Is anyone as clueless as clueless as me?" Ami and Avion nodded their heads; she looked over to Orion who was standing closely to Dorothy and Quatre. They were all talking in low tones. "Hey Orion, do you have any idea who Heero was talking about?" He nodded and continued his conversation with Dorothy and Quatre.  
  
In the room  
Heero leaned up against a desk that was near a wall. Fayth sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk. He starred at her, studying her.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Fayth took a deep breath.  
"Zero Custom..."  
"Zero Custom?"  
"Yeah, that's what I call Wing Zero Custom," he smiled slightly, "one reason I know how to pilot Zero Custom is from your memory's." he gasped.  
"How did that happen?"  
"I think it is the Zero system that did that."  
"I updated the Zero system."  
"Was it the original Zero system?"  
"Yeah, oh I see, my memories are implanted into the original system. Since I couldn't destroy it I enhanced it, and them I built the Wing Zero Custom." He pushed off the desk, walked over to where Fayth say; he bent down till he was eye level with her. Prussian blue eyes starred at him, his Prussian blue eyes but the eyes had a slight tint of Relena's eye color to them. All of a sudden she reached out and hugged him.  
"You're my dad, Zero showed me your memories." Tears started falling down her face, and she hugged him tighter. He squeezed her one time and pulled back.  
"We better go before Duo starts eve's dropping." A small laughed escaped her lips.  
"Yeah you're right." She wiped the tears away and stood up, just as she was about to turn away he grabbed her arm.  
"Yeah?"  
"Keep the name Fayth, no one needs to know who you really are," she nodded, "does anyone else know?"  
"David and that's it, no he won't tell."  
"Good let's go," he hugged her one more time before walking out the door. She wiped away a single tear that fell and walked out the door. She walked into the living room where everyone was in a heated conversation that had started up, whether the new pilots should go or not. Just the two-army vehicles pulled up in front, and a man jumped out. Fayth ran out of the house and ran over to the man, the rest followed.  
"Hey Jake," he shook her hand, "Did you bring them?"  
"Yep, all fixed too, refueled and all; hey boys get them uncovered." A couple men jumped out of both trucks and started uncovering them. As the last cloth fell away it reviled to gundams Zero's eyes flashed for a second.   
"Nice to see you too, Zero." Dou laughed.  
"Same as Heero, always talking to his gundam as if he could understand it. Oh yeah, this solves are gundam shortage." The new pilots except David starred at Duo in a weird way.  
"Who is she really," Ami stammered.  
"My name is Fayth Summers, nothing more nothing less." She walked over to her gundam, "so what were you guys talking about while me and Heero were talking?"  
Trowa spoke up first, "we were debating whether to let you fight or hide you guys/"  
"You can't control me Trowa Barton and you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to fight, I am not going to hide away, not ever again." She jumped upon Zero's stomach and opened the hatch.  
"Me too, I'm going with Fayth, "Orion pulled away out of his mother's grasp and walked toward his gundam; whose eyes flashed at his approach.  
"Same here," whispered Ami.  
"I'm with her," David said.  
"Let's go kick some butt," yelled Devian, Avion nodded his head.  
"Fine but I will not be blamed for letting you guys," Devian, Ami and Fayth starred at him, "and lady's." Quatre yelled, they nodded their heads and split up. Orion and Fayth took off in their gundams first, and then Ami, Avion, Devian and David followed about ten minutes later.  
"Come on guys, Orion and Fayth at least have a ten minute lead on us."  
"We know," yelled Ami, Avion, and David at the same time.  
  
Out In Space  
"Orion there are to many mobile suits, where are they at, they should have been here by now," Fayth yelled over the radio.  
"I know, I know, but we had a ten minute lead on them." Zero Custom was hit from numerous sides throwing her around.  
"FAYTH, answer me, Fayth?" he starred at her limo form on his screen, "Fayth," she shifted slightly and a groan escaped her lips.  
"Or...Orion," he sighed in relief and flew toward her.  
"Fayth," she looked up, her eyes met his.  
"I'm ok, but I won't be if they don't hurry up and get here." A shot was fired and a mobile suit exploded behind them.  
"Hey guys did you miss me," a dark shape flew toward them, followed by three more shapes.  
"Devian," Devian's face appeared on her screen.  
"So are you glad that I'm here?"  
"Don't forget about us," Wing Zero lifted its buster rifle and fired exploding a bunch of mobile suits; some they new as Aries and some they've never seen.  
"Hey does anyone know what kind of mobile suits these are, I see Aries but that is all I know."  
"I had Zero Custom make a picture of them so we can figure this out later, we have to destroy these mobile suits before they get to the colony.  
"Everyone split into twos and watch each other's backs." Orion and Fayth flew off, Devian and David went into another direction, same with Ami and Avion.   
  
Where Orion and Fayth are at, who were fighting back to back  
All of a sudden a shot was fired at them; they jumped apart.  
"What the, Orion?" his face popped up on her screen.  
"Don't know Fayth." Two gundams one light, one dark appeared out of nowhere and flew toward them.  
"Crap Orion, those look like the Tallgeese 3 and the Epyon."  
"They are but they are more advanced now," Epyon ran into Zero, knocking her away from Orion. Before he could go to her the Tallgeese 3 fired at him.  
"FAYTH," her faced popped on his screen.  
"What, I'm kinda busy trying to defend myself."  
"Tragoes is to badly damage to stand up against another gundam who is fully working." He dodged a shot.  
"Try to be careful, I'll get over there when I can," her face left his screen, and a new voice floated over his system.  
"Hello, Or..io..n," he gasped.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Une, Lady Lira Une to you, Orion Catalonia."   
"Shut up Lira Une."  
"Lady to you, my gundam has been waiting to meet yours; his name is Tallgeese 3, what's yours?"  
None of your business Lira."  
"LADY to you." She fired at him and pulled out her saber, and lunged at him. He dodged and pulled out his saber and lunged back at her  
  
Where Epyon and Zero Custom are fighting  
"Who are you," yelled Fayth while dodging a blow from the saber. A guy with long light purple hair and nail blue eyes starred at her threw a mask; Fayth couldn't see who he was.  
"You're going to have to figure it out yourself, but want to know something, I know who you are," he smiled slightly, she quickly turned toward the other two gundams that were fighting. "My friend doesn't know and I don't intend to tell her, she's a spoiled rotten brat." She suppressed a laugh, and looked at him. Epyon lashed out at Zero Custom who dodged it easily, she lashed at him with her saber, they met together and their sabers caused sparks to fly; one of Zero's arms started to malfunction.   
"Crap, hang on Zero we can beat him," his face appeared on her screen.  
"Keep thinking that Fayth," he smiled and her screen all of a sudden went black; Zero Custom stopped moving.  
"No," yelled Fayth, just as he went to slash at her a shot was fired making him fly backwards.  
"What the..."  
"Who the Hxxx could that be?" yelled the guy. A gundam appeared all of a sudden, "Po's brat," a boy appeared on his screen.  
"You called Zenny," the guy's lips drew in a straight thin line.  
"Don't call me that, my name is Zen to you Po's brat."  
"Well since were getting names right my name is Alex." Fayth sat quietly listening to them over her radio.  
"The boy must be Sally Po's son but who could be the father. That looks a lot like the Atlong. Hmmmm"   
"Zeneth let's go quit playing around, I've got the boy and gundam," yelled Lira over his earpiece.  
"Alright I'm coming, hey pilot of Zero Custom so glad to have had this duel but next time make sure your gundam is fully operated, goodbye," Epyon flew off.  
"Fayth," a weak voice called over her radio.  
"Orion are you ok?"  
"No, but listen to me, ok?"  
'Dang his voice is shaky,' "ok."  
"There is a base on Zien moon, located near one of the poles, go there with the rest of the pilots if you want; there's something there for you. I'm sending you the print out and something else, I'll be ok just get to that base."  
"Got it," tears were slightly falling down her face. "I'll come and get you Orion, just you wait, I will."  
"K, bye," his bye was more than a whisper, Fayth then listened to his head hit the dashboard and his breathing steady out.  
"Bye Orion, wait for me," she listened to his breathing before clicking his channel off.  
"FAYTH, FAYTH, come on answer me?" David's voice floated through the cockpit.  
"I'm here David."  
"Good, are you hurt?"  
"Don't really know," Devian's laughter floated their way and her gundam flew over to where Zero Custom sat with the new gundam next to her. The rest followed her over.  
"How can you not know if you are hurt?"  
I don't know Devian."  
"Who's this," Ami pointed to the new gundam.  
"My name is Alex, my gundam is Atlong Kai Custom."  
"Fayth,"  
"Yeah," a weak tried voice answered Avion.  
"Where's Orion," a muffled sob echoed through everyone's system.  
"Fayth," Devian whispered, "are you ok?"  
"No," Devian and David moved to Zero's sides and they grabbed Zero's arms.  
"Where do we go to know?"  
"Why don't you come aboard?  
"What?!" everyone except Fayth looked out to their left where a white shape could be seen coming toward them.  
"Hey guys," Duo's face popped up on their screens, "hey why can't I see Fayth?"  
"Her gundam shutdown."  
"Shutdown, I've never heard of that, breaking down sure but not shutting down. Heero come here," they watched Heero walk over to where Duo was.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever heard of a gundam shutting down?" Heero's eyes widen a bit and looked at the faces of the new pilots.  
"Where's Fayth?"  
"Her gundam shutdown."  
"Fayth are you there?"  
"Yes," her voice sounded stranded to him. Heero turned around and walked off.  
"Heero?"  
"Tell them to head toward the docking bay."  
"Rodger that Heero, you heard him guys, head this way."  
"Ah Duo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is the docking bay?" a chuckle escaped his lips.  
"Go to the top of this ship, you'll see a black space, stand on it."  
"Then what?"  
You'll see," he clicked a button and turned around there stood Heero leaning against the door. "You put the shut down in Zero Custom, as a safety measure." He nodded. "Well that safety measure almost got her killed."  
"I did that because the Zero system would have driven her crazy," Duo sighed.  
"Still that bad," Heero nodded, pushed himself off the door and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
():-} So sorry I took for every to get chapter 5 out but I have been really busy with school, but hey it is almost over so I will get a lot more time to write my story.   
F.S.  



End file.
